The next charmed ones
by DestinyHalliwell
Summary: Phoebe left the manor to here three daughts, Faith, Buffy, and Destiny after her two other siters died. Find out what happens on thier adventures this time around
1. Chapter 1

The Next Charmed Ones Part 1  
  
*= thoughts  
  
Destiny Halliwell tore though the manor, mad. It was a sunny, Thursday afternoon, but she could not enjoy it. Not after what had happened.  
  
"What's wrong?" Buffy asked, appearing out of nowhere.  
  
" Well, I went to work today all happy and glad then found my boyfriend sitting there with a frown on his face. One sentence: I think we should see other people. I mean COME ON!" She the flopped onto the couch and picked up her fav magazine but not looking at it. " I mean we have been going out for half a year, but still you know." She said still with a frown on her face.  
  
She then went upstairs to her room, and slammed the door. Her sister Buffy Halliwell understood what she was going through. Because she faced boyfriend troubles a short time ago. Even though they were witches they still faced normal problems like normal people faced every day.  
  
Buffy went into the kitchen, and took out a bag of sour cream and onion chips. "Yuck!!" She coughing. " I guess these were in here longer than I want to know."  
  
As she was about to throw the chips away as she heard an ear-splitting scream. The color drained from her face and she whispered one word : Des ( short for Destiny). Her little sister was in danger.  
  
10 minutes later Faith Halliwell walked through the door with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Hello, anybody home?" She called. Suddenly she heard her sisters' scream. Faith rushed up the stairs to Destiny's room. She opened the door and her smile faded away. Des was lying on her back, blood all over her and Buffy was lying on her side sayin' something she couldn't understand and her eyes were wide open staring at it: the demon. Before it had time to shimmer Faith raised her hands and blew it up. She rushed to her sisters' side, crying with her fear. But then she realized they weren't hurt, only bruised. She sighed with relief . " Oh my god, you two scared the hell out of me." Faith said trying to clam down. She was breathing hard.  
  
We're perfectly fine." Des said going to her bathroom to take a shower.  
  
40 minutes later, the sisters started to clean up Des' room. They ordered new furniture since none of theirs could be fixed. It took them most of the day to clean.  
  
Around 8:40 p.m. they went to the kitchen to talk it over. They settled with Des driving to KFC, Wendy's and McDonalds since Faith didn't like Wendy's ( really she doesn't in real life).  
  
"That demon was really weird. I could sense something, but I don't know what it is." She popped a fry in her mouth. " And also when I stabbed him- er, I mean it, It sounded like a man screamed. Not very demon like if you ask me." Destiny said taking a bite of her burger.  
  
"I'll say." Buffy said, stuffing her mouth with fries.  
  
"Watch it!" Faith said laughing picking up an abandoned fry of her skirt.  
  
"You act as if we don't feed you sometimes." Destiny said. She loved moments like this. She laughed.  
  
"Oh, no." Buffy tried to say. Faith said cutting her off ( well isn't that what older sisters do to the younger sisters).  
  
"That means more groceries." Faith said. She loved shopping just not food shopping. This time they all laughed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
It was 10:37 am. Faith Halliwell looked at her clock, rolled over and  
stood up. She was still a little shaky about what had happened the  
night before.  
She walked over to her closet and picked out a new pair of shoes, a  
shirt, and a new pair of jeans. She got dressed, brushed her hair, and  
went downstairs.  
Destiny was on the couch, reading. Ashe looked up when she saw Faith.  
Buffy came in and sat across from Destiny. They both had weird looks  
on their faces.  
"What, did someone die?" Faith asked, sitting next to Buffy.  
"No, but I found some important information in The Book Of Shadows."  
Destiny said.  
"The demon sucks blood from witches, can be in any form, has 7 ½ inch  
claws, and likes to take lives from powerful witches." Des said.  
"That definitely qualifies us," Faith shivered. She walked into the  
kitchen, and was happy to find a steaming plate of bacon, sausage,  
eggs, toast, and pancakes. She poured a cup of orange juice and a cup  
of coffee (with a lot of sugar and 3 teaspoons of milk that's all she  
likes) then hopped up on top of the counter. Buffy and Des came in and  
fixed their plates.  
"That's just disgusting," Buffy said.  
"You're not the only one who thinks that." Des said.  
"It's only coffee." Faith said thinking that's what they were talking  
about. (they were talking about the demon)  
"Anyway, at the mall, there was a totally cool black leather outfit.  
It comes with shoes, coat, shirt, and pants for. $297.67." Destiny  
said.  
"Destiny! How can you think of shopping? There is a blood sucking  
demon out there, you know." Buffy said.  
"Sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood.  
"As long as you know none of you are getting me money you have to use  
your own this time, you both owe me over 500 dollars anyway. Well I  
need to get to work" Faith said dumping the leftovers into the  
disposal and putting the coffee into a carry cup, "See you later."  
"Buffy I'm heading to the mall, wanna come?" Destiny asked.  
"Sure," Buffy said holding up Faith's credit card.  
Faith comes running in, "I'll be taking that," Faith said grabbing her  
card.  
"Damn it," Buffy whispered.  
  
At 4:30 pm, Buffy and Destiny walked through the door. They each  
carried about 6 bags of makeup, shoes, and cloths.  
"I'm gonna unload" Buffy said, " You are show lucky you have an orbing  
power." Destiny smiled. Her sister was right, she was very lucky. She  
orbed her stuff to her room and went in the den. She picked up one of  
her magazines.  
Buffy came down the stairs and went into the kitchen. "I better start  
supper" She said to herself.  
Destiny came in and pulled up a chair toward the island in the middle  
of the kitchen.  
"What's wrong?" Buffy asked.  
"Nothing," Des sighed. Buffy knew better. Something was wrong.  
" Really? I don't believe that and I wouldn't believe it in a thousand  
years."  
"Okay, you got me. We're here on a Friday night dateless, Faith is the  
luckiest person in the world with her boyfriend James (couldn't think  
of another name)." She put her hand on the table and whimpered. Buffy  
hated to see her younger sister like that, depressed.  
"How about we go get pizza and then see a movie?" Buffy asked.  
"Sure," Destiny said, a smile appearing. "I'll go get ready." She then  
left the kitchen.  
"Besides I get to meet Matt at the movies," Buffy smiled. Behind that  
smile was just a trace of guilt but it only stayed for about two  
seconds before thinking of Matt's sweet little kisses. "I'm gonna get  
ready."  
  
Buffy's eye twitched. The movie was about to begin and there was still  
no sign of Matt. Des was at the snack counter ordering two large  
buckets of popcorn, drinks, and tons of candy. 'Where is he?' Buffy  
thought. Then he appeared. Blonde hair, blue eyes standing out in the  
dark with the most amazing smile ever.  
"There you are," Matt said, walking toward Buffy. He gave her a long  
kiss, soft at first but then firm. Then she told Matt to save a seat  
for her. She helped Destiny with the food.  
"I'm gonna go in the front," Buffy told her sis. Before she could say  
anything, she left. Destiny was curious as always. She followed B's  
trail and ended up watching them kiss(definitely with tongues).  
"How could you?!" Destiny cried. Buffy stopped and looked at her  
sister. Her tears were like a waterfall. Buffy felt like holder of all  
guilt. Then, Destiny ran out. And Buffy froze in her spot.  
  
Destiny rushed through the door, upstairs, and into her room. She  
flopped on her new bed and didn't notice her new furniture.  
"How could she?" Destiny sobbed throwing her pillow breaking her brand  
new mirror.  
"I totally hate my life," She said throwing most of her close out of  
her closet. She her the door open and close, then she heard feet at  
her bedroom door.  
"Desi, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway."  
"Yeah.. right, you just wanted to get close to Matt and show him off,  
make me feel bad. I'm show surprised you didn't bring him home." She  
said trying to be strong but still crying. "Look do us all a favor and  
get the fuck out of my room!"  
Buffy knew that when she cursed she meant whatever she was saying.  
"Why don't you do me and Faith a favor and get your damn act together,  
stop felling so fucking sorry for yourself."  
'Maybe that was a little harsh. I'll have Faith talk to her tomorrow.'  
  
AUTHOR NOTE: srry it took so long but FaithHalliwell was busy so she  
couldn't type it for me. I really wanna thank her for this and for  
spicing is up a little. Thanx for reading. 


End file.
